


【博君一肖】喝酒的惩罚-一发完

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	【博君一肖】喝酒的惩罚-一发完

凌晨的北京街道上没有什么人，安静的不得了，但是肖战的公寓里却不是如此。此刻他正被王一博脱了裤子压在腿上像小孩子一样被教训，身上留了一件T恤，但完全遮不住粉红色的身后。他从来不知道打屁股原来这样疼，也从不知道王一博真的生气这么可怕。如果知道他绝对不会大晚上头脑一热去朋友开的酒吧蹦迪，结果被人看上差点借着酒意拐上床，也不会为了逃跑不顾喝酒就开朋友的车想回家。要不是被朋友及时开着另一辆车追上拦住，后果不堪设想。王一博来接他时狠狠把他搂紧怀里，要把他揉碎一般。肖战酒醒了大半，一下子意识到王一博生气了。很生气。

“撅高点。”王一博的声音从头顶传来。

肖战眨巴着湿漉漉的眼睛抗议：“不要....啊！”王一博狠狠一巴掌扇了上去。

“呜....”肖战抑制不住喉咙里的哭腔，“我不....啊.....”细碎的抗议声被巴掌打断。

王一博的大手“啪啪啪”接连不断的抽打在小屁股上。他的手很大，肖战的屁股又是小巧的样子，浑圆挺翘，王一博一手就能覆盖住半个屁股。在床上他一直爱极了抚摸肖战这两瓣臀肉，可现在他只想把这团肉扇成大红，深红，让它的主人再也不敢做那种事。小屁股很快颤颤巍巍的肿起来，肖战忍不住挣扎，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒掉下来，双手紧抓住床单，似乎这样能减轻疼痛，“呜呜呜呜你不能这样....”

王一博边抽边狠狠说着，“撅屁股！”

“呜呜呜....”肖战左手抹了抹眼泪，下了很大决心般往前爬了一点，屁股自然向上翘起。

王一博“啧”了一声，很不满意，抬手扇上去，“我让你自己撅好。”

肖战放不下心里的羞耻，“哇”地一声哭出来，听的人心尖打颤，“我、我都给你打了...呜...我从小到大都没被人打过这里呜呜呜....你怎么能这样呜呜呜呜呜.....”

王一博看着哭成泪人的肖战，无奈把人抱起来屁股悬空，吻了吻他的眼角，“宝贝儿，做错事情就要接受惩罚，这是你以前答应过我的。”

“可我不知道是这种啊呜......”肖战委屈极了，抽噎着控诉。

“你以为我在开玩笑？”

“不是....呜呜呜你、你都很温柔的....我没想过你会....呜呜呜呜呜呜.....你不能这么对我.....”

王一博冷下声音，“你不听我的，那就只好罚到你听，我们再正式开始。”说完再次把人摁在腿上，撑起一条腿让肖战的屁股高高翘起，又把两只手狠狠反剪在身后动弹不得，另一条腿压住人的两条腿，于是整个人都被禁锢在自己的腿上。王一博常年练舞骑摩托，身上看着不壮实，但力气大的很，尤其手臂和腿部，一套动作一气呵成，肖战还没来得及反应，身后便是炸开的疼痛。

王一博的巴掌重重抽在他的屁股上，速度极快，根本不给人喘息的机会。肖战疯狂挣扎着，可是手腕和腿都动不了，怎么拱都能被准确无误的抽打，只能发出可怜极的哭声，“我错了一博.......呜呜呜我错了.......”王一博不顾他的反抗，抽了四五十巴掌才堪堪停下，松开钳着他的手，让他站起来，但声音依旧没有什么温度，“现在能做到了吗？”

小屁股得到一丝丝缓解，肖战的哭声终于渐渐弱了下来，但还是哭腔很重，瘪了瘪嘴，“能....”

“我让你做什么？说出来。”

似是不相信王一博说的话，肖战瞪大眼睛，咧了咧嘴角又要哭。

王一博把手再次放到小屁股上，威胁地又说了一遍，“说出来。”他今天下决心要让肖战放下羞耻得到刻骨铭心的教训。

肖战望着平常温柔的人这么严肃，竟看不出一丝回旋的余地，咬了咬唇，低头轻声道，“让我自己...自己...撅屁股...”

王一博听着声音减弱的回答，终于感觉耐心快要用完，一手拉住他的胳膊，另一只手重重抽上去，“看着我，听不见。”

“啊....”肖战吃痛，双手捂到身后，抬眼望着他眼泪又冒了出来。

“不许挡，不许哭。”王一博朝他身后甩了两下，“把话大声说完。”

“呜....”肖战忍了半天才憋住眼泪，“你、你让我自己.....啊！”

“听不懂话吗？大声说！”王一博把他捂着身后的胳膊撇开，巴掌再次抽了过来。

“啊！让我自己撅屁股！我撅！呜呜呜呜.....”肖战跺着脚，觉得自己再不妥协可能真的要过不去今晚了，自暴自弃般喊了出来。

“为什么撅屁股？”

“要挨打....”肖战吸着鼻子，委屈的抹眼泪。

“为什么挨打？”

“因为我、我不顾自己安全去酒吧，差点被人骗.....还....还喝酒开车......我错了......”肖战强忍着羞耻说出自己的错处，王一博听了似乎也算满意。

“嗯，那做给我看。”王一博拍了拍自己的大腿。

肖战往前挪了半天才趴上去，身后疼的一跳一跳，狠了狠心往下塌腰。

“不够高，再撅。”

“不会撅屁股吗！往上抬，翘起来！”

只要姿势不标准就是一巴掌。

直到肖战把两团绯红的肉送到王一博眼前，仿佛迫不及待要接受惩罚一般王一博才满意。

“可以哭，但不许挡不许求饶不许咬唇，否则一次加10下。屁股保持撅高的姿势，不准塌下去，塌下去重来。”

肖战听着心里直害怕，颤抖着找回声音，哽咽着，“还要打多少....”

“100。”

“不行！我受不了！”肖战吓得想跳起来，却被王一博的手狠狠摁住腰。

王一博挑眉，“你敢挣脱，翻倍。”

肖战的眼泪窜出眼眶，疯狂摇着头，“我真的不行....我已经很痛了....屁股会烂掉的....”

王一博叹气，轻轻抚摸他的后背，“你需要惩罚，我要让你永远不敢再犯。如果你乖乖受着，100下不会烂掉，只会疼几天。但你要是逃罚，我就不保证了。”

肖战含着一包眼泪，盯了王一博许久终于慢慢趴了回去，抖着把身后撅高。

王一博轻轻抚着眼前泛红的臀肉，强压着心里的欲火，想着肖战今晚的所作所为，欲火又转为怒火，狠狠一下十分力招呼了上去。

“哇....”肖战想不到会这么疼，对比这一巴掌，刚才都不算什么了。屁股一下子塌了下去，眼泪不争气的流下来。

“不算。”王一博说到。

肖战大口喘着气，眼泪汪汪地把身后再次抬起来，小屁股在发抖，怕极了即将面临的惩罚。

刚抬到手边，王一博便环住他的腰扇了下去，一下一下实打实甩在臀尖，肖战咬着嘴唇不想哭出声，可是巴掌似乎越来越重，肖战把规矩一下子抛诸脑后，不管不顾的求饶“我错了我错了呜呜....再也不敢了........啊........”屁股扭来扭去，诱惑极了，王一博极力克制压着他抽下去。

二三十下下去屁股已经彻底变成了大红，王一博停下手，冷冷说道“咬唇求饶，加20。”

肖战一听彻底号啕大哭起来，也不知哪来的力气撇开王一博的手，回身抱住他，“不要不要！我真的好痛，你别这样呜呜呜呜呜呜....我怕.....我知道错了，求求你.....我不会再做危险的事了呜呜呜呜呜....”

王一博抚着他额前汗津津的刘海，掩饰住心疼，口气不容商量，“你必须挨完。”

“呜呜呜呜呜....”肖战的哭声又高了一个分贝，不管不顾一个劲往王一博身上扑，两手环着他的脖颈，嘴唇吻上他的耳根，抽泣到，“老公....我错了....”

王一博被他撩拨的心头火起，把他从身上扒拉下来，一手捏住他的下巴，看着他发红的眼眶和泪痕，咬了一下他的嘴唇，沉声道，“你要是再来一次，我就边操边打。”

肖战被他咬了一下吃痛皱了皱眉，把手从他脖子上拿下来，低头不语，但眼泪却一直往下掉，像是彻底打开了泪腺开关，王一博觉得他的战哥简直是水做的。

王一博把他轻轻搂在怀里，拍了拍他的背，放温柔了点声音，“宝宝你知道我今天多害怕吗？我接到电话的时候....我生怕你出点什么事...”

肖战闻言又开始啜泣，“我、我不是故意的....那个人想碰我我害怕，我不知道怎么办呜呜呜呜呜呜呜....”声音一抽一抽得要喘不上气。

“嘘.....”王一博抚摸着他的发丝，“没事了没事了，我们过了今天就不提这件事了好不好宝宝？”

肖战哪里不知道“过了今天”是什么意思，分明就是过完今天才可以，这就是要打完的意思了。

“你还要打是不是....”肖战的声音软软糯糯，仿佛下一秒就又要哭出来，一点也不像平时在外的样子。

王一博吻了吻他的侧脸，“是。”

“可是我受不了了....我好疼呜呜呜呜...”心里想的得到认证，肖战还是接受不来，又眼泪汪汪起来。

“很快就过去了...”

肖战在王一博温柔的声音里渐渐找到了安抚，不情不愿又有些怕的点了点头。

“我不会放水，规矩也不变。撅好。”王一博一秒又冷了下来。

肖战知道躲不过，揉了揉眼睛，从他身上下来趴到腿上摆好姿势，王一博抬起右腿压住他的小腿。

“啪！”王一博的巴掌狠狠从侧面兜着风扇下来，肖战“啊”了一声，觉得一下子麻了半边屁股，眼泪不争气地流出来。

“啪啪啪啪啪！”五下一组，王一博打得很有规律，实打实的从臀峰向下扇，二十几下过后不可避免的抽打到了臀腿交接处，那里的皮肤意外敏感，十分力下去抽的肖战毫无防备，哭声都变了调，身体一下子塌在床上，一瞬间想到自己姿势坏了，崩溃的大哭起来，“呜呜呜呜呜我不是故意的！”扑腾着两条被禁锢的腿，“不要重来呜呜呜呜呜！我不要挨了不要了！”

肖战双手不管不顾往身后伸去，王一博一下子紧紧攥住他的手腕，声音变得毫无温度，一字一顿道，“不要挨了？”

“不要了不要了！”肖战哭的忘我，没意识到王一博语调中的危险，甚至挣扎着想把胳膊抽出来，身体在王一博腿上蹭来蹭去。

王一博觉得浑身燥热，松开他的身体起身走向衣橱。

肖战感受到身上卸了的力道，扑在床上喘着气，边吸鼻子边把手摸向身后，轻轻一碰都感到异常的温度与疼痛。渐渐平静下来才想起回头寻王一博，却看到他拿着两根领带走过来，心里冒出不想的预感，拼命往床里爬。

“一博....你...你要干什么....”连自己都没意识到在发抖。

“就是你想的那样。”王一博拉着脸走到床边。

“你不能绑我！”肖战自以为很有气势的吼了一声，可实际上带着破碎的哭音，只能让人更想好好的惩罚他一顿。

“你乖乖过来，我只绑手。”王一博克制着怒火和他“商量”。

“我不！”肖战把自己缩在床角，坐着太疼还只能蹲着，扯着海绵宝宝的小毯子往身上裹，自以为能保护到小屁股。

王一博宣布耐心到头，一条腿迈上床就要抓人。肖战想要翻身从床的另一边跳下去，奈何行动不便，一下子便被抓住了脚腕，小手向前扑腾着被拖回来，毯子也蹭到了一边，只留一个红肿的小屁股晃晃悠悠，越晃越容易撅得高，十分欠揍的样子，清晰的掌印叠加在上面，昭示着受到的惩戒，充满了凌虐感。王一博不用什么力气便把他拖了过来，两下就把脚腕绑上了领带，肖战哭着用手臂打他，却正好被他钳住，往身后一掰便被绑住了双手。

“呜呜呜呜放开我！”肖战彻底动不了了，像只被困的小猫咪，哭着求饶，手脚再怎么挣扎只能让红红的屁股更加扭来扭去，显得愈发突出了，像是无声的邀请。

王一博有些头疼，觉得这是在考验他自己，把人拖过来放到腿上，大手毫不留情抽打在臀腿上。

“啊！”其实中间缓了一阵再挨更加可怕，疼痛被放大了几倍，肖战边哭边后悔刚才的行为，“我错了！呜呜呜呜呜呜一博.....”

“躲！再躲！让你躲！让你不听话！”王一博训起人来也是严厉，说一句打几下，肖战根本无处可逃。巴掌印被打散，连起一片深红。小屁股被拍扁还没来得及弹起来便又是一巴掌。

“好疼好疼.....呜呜呜呜呜...”肖战满脑子疼，什么都听不进去，也不管自己能不能躲掉就只顾着挣扎。

“这就疼了？要是撞车比这疼几倍！要是被骗上床下药了也要疼几倍！让你不爱惜自己！不听话就是要光着屁股挨打！”王一博越说越气，尤其想到肖战的朋友偷偷跟他说那个看上他的人是个什么老板，就爱玩明星，还有很多成年人都受不了的花样，一旦搞到手只要一个晚上就能把人折磨的死去活来，里里外外没有一个好地方，毫无怜悯之情。

王一博很生气，气到想拿工具揍肖战，但是理智告诉他不能，巴掌已经很疼了，而且打不坏。

“可我真的知道错了啊呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜....你要我怎么办嘛.......”肖战哭的上气不接下气，可怜巴巴伏在床上，扑腾的力气都没了。

“我刚才的规矩是什么。”一顿狠戾的巴掌下来，王一博都震的手疼，缓缓问道。

“不、不能求饶...不能...不能躲......呜呜呜呜可我忍不住......”

“本来100下，你一开始为自己赚了20下，120也还好，可是刚才你又坏了多少规矩？”

“我.....呜呜呜...对不起我不该躲.......”肖战觉得自己要完了，合着挨了这么多估计都是加罚，眼泪根本止不住，“别加了呜呜呜呜.....”

王一博看他哭的实在可怜，再看看小屁股已经肿了一指高，屁股尖甚至泛着一点点紫色，衡量了一下，说道，“80，乖乖挨完。”

“不行不行！”肖战扯着嗓子哭，分明是一下也不想挨了。

王一博见不得他耍赖逃罚的样子，撑起一条腿把他的屁股支撑起来，

“等等！”肖战突然大叫。

“嗯？”

“可不可以...不绑着我了...我不躲了.....这样好难受...”肖战委屈巴巴的声音传过来。

王一博看他也折腾不出什么的样子，心中无奈，“躲了怎么办？”

“加、加罚....”肖战咬牙说道。

“好。”王一博把他松开，解开绳子，肖战把手赶紧拿到胸前，感觉舒服多了。

“摆好姿势。”肖战听见王一博说道。

“我....我能不能....”

“怎么？”王一博皱眉。

“我可以先亲亲你吗....”肖战忽闪着大眼睛带着哭腔。

这哥哥。真知道怎么让他心疼。

“好。”王一博低声说。

肖战艰难地爬起来，王一博抱着他跨坐在身上，屁股腾空。肖战轻柔地吻上王一博的唇，撬开他的嘴，软软的舌头便滑进了王一博的口中。感受着王一博的温度，肖战心里舒服了一些。他又何尝不害怕，酒醒之后越发心有余悸，虽然王一博不说，但他大致猜到了看上他的那个人的来头。他知道自己错了，可他真的不想挨打了。屁股火辣辣的疼，他以前拍戏受过伤，搞设计也过劳进过医院，可都没有这么疼，被小六岁的弟弟压制着打屁股训话，羞耻感让疼痛翻了倍。他也知道王一博最经不得他主动，所以他想试一次，甚至有点志在必得的小心思。两人吻的动情，肖战的手开始不老实，装作忘情的解开王一博的衬衣，正抚摸着他的胸前，王一博一下子松开嘴撇开了头。

完了。肖战心里咯噔一下。

王一博眯起眼睛，缓缓吐了口气，双手紧紧箍着他的两个胳膊，整个人散发着危险的气息。

“肖战，你忘了我的话吗？”

什么话。

肖战大脑迅速回放。

突然脑中回荡了起来。

“你要是再来一次，我就边操边打。”

耳边响起王一博的轻笑。

肖战睫毛颤了颤，张了张嘴却说不出话。

“这是你自己找的。”王一博把人摁倒在腿上，让人上半身扑在床上，拿过一个枕头垫在肖战腹下，扯过扔在一旁的领带一条绑住他的手腕，一条蒙住他的眼睛。

肖战还没来得及反应便被摁在膝头蒙住了眼。因为垫了枕头的缘故，屁股彻底被放到了最高限度，加上领带完全看不见，肖战一里一阵慌乱，

“一博我我我错了....你别这样...”肖战甚至忘了哭，不知道王一博要对他干什么。

王一博俯下身，热气扑在他耳边，“哥哥，是你先撩拨的，边操边打，哥哥是不是很期待？”

“不、不是的，我没有....我只是想....”肖战又急哭了，他并不想这样的。

“你只是想逃罚。我知道。”王一博轻轻拍了拍他的身后，“可是战哥，你失败了。所以只能听我的。”

肖战着急的扭着腰，“一博....我怕....你别呜呜呜呜呜呜呜....”肖战感觉领带湿透了，失去视觉让其他的感官放的更大，他听到王一博摸索床头的声音，听见他打开润滑剂的声音。

“信任我，哥哥。”他感到王一博亲了亲他的耳朵，声音放的温柔又有力量，酥酥麻麻的，听的人心痒。

可下一秒王一博的声音又变得清冷，“现在，自己把屁股掰开。”

“什么....”肖战真的崩溃了，两人的床事不是第一次，羞耻的事情也做过，家里能做的地方也都做过，可这样被绑住还要自己掰开却从来没有过。更何况现在他还顶着一个绯红的红屁股。太丢人了。

“我、我不行....我还被绑着....”肖战急忙找着借口。

“噗。”王一博笑了，把肖战的手敷到他的屁股上，“战哥，你碰的到的。”

肖战没来由的被王一博的声音蛊惑了。王一博就是这样，明明小他六岁，却完全知道如何拿捏他，如何让他沉沦。

肖战鬼使神差地听了他的话，忍着疼痛颤颤巍巍掰开两团肿肉，露出粉嫩的后穴。

王一博用手指沾了一点润滑剂，慢慢在褶皱上打着旋儿伸了进去。

“嗯.......”异物进入的感觉每次都让肖战发出软软的呻吟，王一博一听身下便能火热起来。

手指增加了两根，肖战掰着屁股的手有些发抖，身子难耐的扭了扭，喘息声也带着颤音，“唔........轻、轻点.....我受不住了......”王一博知道他说的是两手掰不住了，倒也没有为难他，“哥哥要我来吗？”

“嗯....你、你来吧....”松了手的肖战如蒙大赦，刚松了口气，却听王一博说道，“让我来，是有代价的。”

“什么....啊！”肖战还没反应过来，屁股上就挨了巴掌，一下下把刚刚的疼痛唤起，眼泪顺着领带流下，“一博呜呜呜......呜呜别打别打........”身体不老实的在腿上蹭，王一博下手便更重。

肖战疼的想崩着屁股，王一博便用一条腿把他双腿分开，小穴一张一合，王一博一巴掌扇在臀缝里。

“啊！”这里的肉比臀腿还嫩，加上穴口正空缺难耐，突如其来的巴掌让肖战又痛又爽，发出甜腻腻的叫声。

王一博见状觉得可爱的很，一手摁住他的双手，一手大力往里抽，不出几下便流了水。

“呜呜呜.....”肖战感受到身体的空虚，觉得羞耻极了，“一博....别打那里了....求求你.....”

“那你要我打哪？”王一博故意逗他。

“呜.....”肖战说不出口，王一博就继续抽，直到他忍不住叫出来，“打屁股！打屁股！你打我的屁股吧！呜呜呜呜呜呜.........”

“这可是哥哥自己要求的哦？

“嗯....”肖战违心的吸着鼻子。

“哥哥说完整。”

“嗯....求你.....求你打我的屁股....”肖战哭着说出原本羞耻到想都不敢想的话。

“那战哥应该怎么做？”王一博抽走了他身下的枕头，肖战明白他的意思，只得自己高高把小屁股撅起来。

“不准逃。”王一博命令道。

“不逃...”肖战呜咽着。

“啪！啪！啪！”王一博成心让他吃教训，依旧使出全力抽打着。

“呜啊......”肖战被欺负的可怜巴巴，撅着的两团肉在空气里无助极了。偏偏小穴还拼命想要索取，肖战只能拼命扭着腰蹭，但依然得不到满足。

王一博身下也硬的不行，终于起身把肖战整个人放到床上，解开他手上的领带，自己也脱掉衣服戴上套子跨坐在肖战身后。

“眼睛上的不许摘，跪起来。”王一博拍拍他的腿，“腰下去，屁股翘高。”

肖战已经顾不得羞涩，依言照做。屁股上的疼痛因为跪着更加强烈，

“腰再下去，对，屁股再撅，很好。”

王一博没急着进去，大手从他的脖子滑到臀缝，欣赏着眼前的美景。

肖战跪趴在床上，被责打过的小屁股红肿的不得了却依然乖乖撅到半空，仿佛盼着有人过来疼爱，小穴因为巴掌也泛着粉色，张张合合。肖战整个人也因为羞耻粉粉嫩额的，简直想让王一博操的他下不来床。

王一博忍了忍，“动给我看。”

“啊？”肖战被晾了半天没反应过来。

“扭屁股。扭给我看。”王一博一巴掌扇上去。

“唔......”肖战只得慢慢扭动腰身，没几下就感受到王一博身下的火热贴了上来，“嗯.......”进入的一瞬间肖战的眼泪就下来了，被打过后的小穴异常敏感，疼痛中却有带着从未有过的满足。

王一博掐着他的腰窝一下一下挺进去，后入的姿势让去肖战整个人都打开了，红红的小屁股在王一博眼前被撞的泛起涟漪。

是个人都受不了。

“啪！啪！”王一博忍无可忍，狠狠两巴掌甩了下去，屁股上白了一阵，立刻隆起一个手掌印。

“呜呜....不要打...不要...”肖战从没试过这种感觉 ，里里外外的疼痛偏偏带着快感，只能哭着求饶，一只手伸向后面企图阻止。

王一博一下攥住他的手，强迫他挺起身子，屁股向后撅。

“啪！”“错了没！”王一博终于开始了训话。

“错了呜呜呜呜....”

“啪！”“哪错了！”小屁股受到重击想塌下去又被王一博捞了回来。

“哪都错了呜呜呜呜....我再也不敢了....”肖战觉得自己神智不清了，语无伦次的回答着。

“啧...”王一博很不满意，“再说！”又是两巴掌扇在屁股上。

“我....啊我不该蹦迪....呜呜不该喝酒....不该开车......”一句话被巴掌打得破碎，断断续续半天才说完。

“还有！”巴掌依然不留情，身下也撞击得很猛。

“呜呜呜我想不出来了......”肖战哭着想向前爬，被王一博轻松拽回来揍屁股，简直自不量力。

“别打别打....老公呜呜呜呜....一博哥哥......”

肖战猜对了一点，王一博的确经不起撩拨。就像现在，他听着肖战的呻吟愈发想到如果肖战被那个人带走会不会也被逼着发出这种声音，这样想着手上便更控制不住抽打。

“哇！”肖战觉得屁股不是自己的了，“好疼好疼......呜呜呜我再也不敢了.....”

“你刚刚，不该逃罚。”王一博狠狠一撞。

“不该不该！呜呜呜呜呜呜....”肖战后悔死了，要是不撩拨好歹只是外面疼。

“该不该被打屁股！嗯？！”王一博带着喘息一巴掌拍上去。

“该.....呜呜呜呜....我错啦，老公饶了我吧呜呜呜呜....”

“不听话的小孩就该被老公捉回来狠狠打光屁股，再被操到下不来床。”王一博恨恨地说着，“把这句话重复十遍。”

“我不要.....呜呜呜呜....”实在是太羞耻了。

“啪！”“再说？”

“呜呜呜饶过我吧....”

“啪！啪！啪！”王一博不语，边挺身边专注的抽打着身下的小屁股。红的实在是太诱人了。哭的也实在太让人发疯。操他。打他。让他的屁股是能属于他，犯错只能被他揍。

“不、不听话....要被....操....唔.......”肖战的声音小的像蚊子一样。

“不许偷工减料！要不然翻倍！”屁股又被打了一下。

“不听话.....的小孩....啊！就、就该被老公捉回来....呜呜呜狠狠打....打光屁股.....再被、被操到下不来床呜呜呜呜呜呜...我不敢了....”

“还有九遍。”

“不听话的小孩呜呜呜....就该被老公...被老公捉回来狠狠....打...呜呜呜光屁股....呜呜呜再被操到下不来床........一博一博.....呜呜呜呜轻一点顶”

不得不说，这样子的肖战满足了狮子座一切的掌控欲，所以王一博不打算就这样让他说下去。

“还被别人打过屁股吗？”王一博用力一捅。

“啊！没了没了！只被你打呜呜呜呜....”肖战哪里受过这个苦，从小优秀连一根手指都没被碰过。

“啪！”“给别人打吗？”

“不给不给呜呜...只给你打...只有你能打呜呜呜呜....”

“把名字换了。”王一博又挺动了一下身下。

“什么....”肖战不明白。

“把你和我带进刚才那句话”

“不要呜呜呜呜呜.....”肖战又哭了出来，为什么这么羞耻。

“不要？”王一博的声音带着威胁。

“呜呜呜呜我说....”肖战总是这样，无条件的爱着王一博，几乎什么都做到了，“我....我不听话呜呜呜呜呜....就该...就该....嗷！”王一博听着他抽泣，不耐烦的扇了小屁股一巴掌。

“呜呜呜呜就该被一博捉回来....狠狠打光屁股呜呜呜呜呜....别顶那里....呜呜呜再被操到下不来床....啊！轻一点轻一点呜呜...”

就这么边抽边被操边哭，终于说完十遍。

两人也都泄了出来。肖战累瘫在床上一动不想动。

王一博俯身摘掉他蒙眼的领带，吻着他的脖颈和侧脸，“下次再犯大错，趴在窗前用尺子打屁股，听见没有？”

“不会了不会了呜呜呜呜！”肖战听了又想哭，真被折腾得可怜了。

“听见了吗？”王一博不依不饶。

“听见了呜呜呜呜....你好坏.....”肖战明白今晚终于结束了，肆无忌惮撒起娇，哭腔仿佛带着奶味，小拳头捶王一博，“呜呜呜我都知道错了你还打那么重....不喜欢你了呜呜呜呜呜”

王一博知道他是故意的，便也存心吓唬他，把手放在肿了两指高的身后，“不喜欢？”

“喜欢喜欢！我最爱你了！”肖战秒变。

啧。真是个小妖精。

下一秒肖战就被扣进了怀里，获得了一个绵长温柔的吻。


End file.
